Skave
}} Skave is the het shipping between Dave and Sky from the Total Drama fandom. Canon Dave and Sky are placed on the same team, where Dave quickly becomes attracted to her, viewing her as one of if not the only sane member of their team, other than himself. Sky is aware of Dave's feelings and has feelings for him as well, though she holds it back in an attempt to win the competition. However, as the season progresses, she cannot deny that her feelings for him have grown. Dave, on the other hand, tries many ways to win Sky's heart, slowly losing his sanity in the process, and rejecting almost everyone around him, including Ella, unknowingly breaking her heart. After Sky is transferred to the opposing team, the two of them admit that they miss each other, but Jasmine persuades Sky to concentrate on the game and not to let petty things such as boys get in her head. The same cannot be said for Dave, however, as being separated from Sky strains his mind even further. After Sky injures him during a challenge, Dave begins to slip even further into insanity to the point that he thinks about quitting the competition. However, after some encouraging words from his friend, Shawn, Dave attempts to win back Sky by showing her how strong he can be. This backfires when Dave suddenly becomes cocky and arrogant which makes Sky upset, and she rejects him again. Heartbroken and mentally unstable, Dave leaves Total Drama by voting for himself. The two of them meet again in the finale when Dave is selected as Sky's helper. Although several issues are brought up again, they finally make amends after Sky kisses him. However, Chris then airs Sky's audition tape, revealing that she actually has a boyfriend back home. This, coupled with his already unstable mind, makes Dave bitter and angry at Sky for betraying him, and he does everything he can to make sure Sky does not win. In fact, he wants to make sure he gets the million dollars that Sky wants to win so much and burn it right in front of her to hurt her just like she hurt him. In the end, however, Dave's chance of revenge fails when one of the finalists (depending on the ending) wins and he is left on the island alone with Scuba Bear. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of the canon mutual attraction between Dave and Sky. For a ship with a huge amount of ship tease in canon, it gets a considerably small number of fan fictions dedicated to them on Archive of Our Own. It is one of the major base-breaking ships among the Total Drama fandom. Some of Zoke's haters accused the two of being Zoke's expy due to certain similarities in their designs, personalities and both being the relationship to get the most focus. While the ship started off as very popular, with a lot of fans supporting the two, its popularity decreased with next episodes. Some fans abandoned the ship once Dave became obsessed with Sky. The fact that this obsession completely took over as Dave's initial role as "The Only Sane Man" on his team (along with his germophobia gimmick) didn't help. Even more fans abandoned the ship after Sky outright rejected Dave in Hurl and Go Seek. Finally, the ship lost the most shippers after the finale, in which Sky used Dave's attraction to her to help her win, there was a reveal that Sky already has a boyfriend, and Dave got a psychotic vendetta against Sky. Interestingly, various characters are blamed for the ship's ending. A lot of fans blame Dave for being obsessed with Sky and not taking "no" as an answer, a considerable amonut blames Sky for giving Dave false hope, rejecting him too harshly, using him in the finale, and being attracted to him despite already having a boyfriend. Some also blame Chris for mocking Dave for being rejected and revealing Sky's secret in the finale. However, in spite of the controversy, the ship still has its supporters even to this day. Their fans rooted for them to hook up and were disappointed with the way their plot ended. With Sky's claim that she was going to break with her boyfriend before the show started, but ran out of time to do so, their fans still had hopes for the two. Fan arts and fan fictions created by their supporters tend to portray the relationship in a positive way and give them a happy ending together. Both the ship's haters and supporters agree that the way Dave and Sky's plot ended was bad. The haters accuse it of rendering their plot, which was one of the most important ones in the season, pointless. While some admit that having the first mutual attraction not end up in a relationship was good for breaking the show's format, but the way it was handled made both Dave and Sky unsympathetic. The fans of the relationship dislike the way their plot ended for sinking their ship and for being given the false hope the entire time. Fandom DEVIANTART : FAN FICTION : :Sky/Dave on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKI : on Trivia *This is one of two Total Drama's mutual attractions that does not end in a relationship, and the only one where both members end up on bad terms with each other. *This attraction is involved in a love triangle with Ella, who has a one-sided attraction to Dave. Gallery 0242689007276f7c56bb51c4cea047f9.gif Videos Dave and Sky TDPI Navigation